Before the Crystal Memory
by Courtnylovesramen
Summary: Daisuke likes Satoshi, Risa likes Daisuke, Dark hates Risa, and Riku and Wiz seem not to exist. SHONENAI.DaixSato, DaixRisa
1. Default Chapter

Before the Crystal Memory

By: Courtney Monroe

Ch. 1: The Beginning 

X I don't own D-N-Angel or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah… This version is slightly different than the other one. This () means that there's been a flashback. This () means that there's a pause or the story is from someone else's point of view. I love Botan. To anyone reading this on the internet, if my references as to how I have no lead in my pencil or anything like that, it's cause this story was written on paper before I typed it up. Whenever I make references about people, they're all people who attend my high school. I still love Botan X

Daisuke lay on his bed in the cabin, facedown in tears. 'That bastard!' Dark thought. 'Daisuke was about to spill his heart out to him and he shot him down before he could even open his mouth!'

It was the annual end-of-school field trip for the eighth graders, and Risa, Riku, Daisuke, and Satoshi would be sharing a cabin.

The day before, Daisuke had broken up with Riku to confess his feelings for Satoshi, but judging by what they had overheard, telling him anything would be pointless. 'Daisuke!' Dark yelled. 'Change into me and I'll-' Suddenly his (or their, to be technical) heart started to beat faster. Looking at himself, Dark realized that Daisuke had transformed from just thinking about Satoshi. 'Daisuke…' he thought sadly.

'I'm so sorry Dark,' Daisuke said, 'even after he said that all those things, I can't stop thinking about him… I'm so sorry…'

Daisuke nervously stared down at his feet; he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "W-what?" Riku asked, totally shocked.

"I… I, uh, still like you as a friend, but I don't know if I really want a girlfriend right now."

Riku's head was spinning and she felt she would cry at any minute. She wanted to say something, but she was so caught off guard no words would come out. The silence was killing Daisuke. He was calmer than he thought he would be, but he at least wished that Riku would say something. At last he couldn't stand the silence and started to walk away. "Do you like someone else better than me?" Riku asked sadly.

'She's going through the same thing I went through with Risa,' Daisuke thought sadly.

'Well, there's not anything you can do but be honest with yourself,' Dark reminded him.

"Well! Who do you like!" Riku yelled at him. "It's Risa, isn't it? You were only going out with me to be closer to her, weren't you?"

"What?" Daisuke said, "I really did like you Riku! But now…"

"I get it!" she yelled, crying, "But now you like Risa!" Riku turned away and started to run home, almost knocking people over in the process.

Daisuke stood on the sidewalk in front of the school, watching Riku dash off. 'I don't feel anything…' Dark thought. 'If I was in love with her, then why don't I feel anything…?'

"Hey Takeshi!" Daisuke yelled. "Is Satoshi in the locker bay?"

"Uh, yeah. He's the last one there. See ya!"

Waving good-bye and trying to clear his mind of the Riku-dilemma, he slowly walked towards the locker bay.

Daisuke's heart pounded heavily as he opened the door. 'I feel more nervous now than when he broke up with Riku,' Dark thought. 'Why the hell am I so nervous!'

Daisuke started toward Satoshi's locker when he heard: "You should've gotten the hint, I love him, not you. There's nothing you can do to change my feelings, so stop pursuing me!"

Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. Both his and Dark's heart felt as if they had turned to lead. He turned and slowly walked out of the locker room and towards home. No one else was on the street. He was alone. 'You know,' Dark said silently. 'It's okay if you cry… I won't say anything.' So, all alone on the street, Daisuke cried.


	2. Risa's feelings

Ch. 2: Risa's feelings

"Riku!" Risa yelled to her sister from outside her bedroom door. "Riku, I didn't know Daisuke was going to break up with you for me! Honest!" This had been happening ever since Riku came home. Risa was totally at a loss. She felt bad for her big sister, but excited at the idea of someone breaking up with someone for her.

Riku, stony-faced, opened the door. "Ah! Riku, you finally came to your senses! Do you believe me that-"

"I'm just going to the bath," Riku grumbled. Sighing, Risa opened her door and shut it firmly. 'Jeez, older sisters are such a pain!' She turned off her light and set her alarm clock. She shut her eyes but could not sleep. 'Daisuke broke up with Riku… to go out with me…' She felt guilty, but she also felt glad. 'It wasn't fair anyway, her having a boyfriend when I don't… even though I have Dark.' Now that she thought about it, she had only ever actually seen Dark in person once or twice.

"But Daisuke's always around…" she whispered. Every time she shut her eyes she found herself seeing a ruby-eyed boy with crimson hair.

It was the first day of the seven day-six night field trip. Coincidently, she, Daisuke, Riku, and Satoshi were sharing a cabin. Satoshi and Riku were nowhere to be found. She didn't really know-or care-where Satoshi was, but figured that Riku was at Ritsuko and Miyuki's cabin because she didn't want to be around Daisuke.

"Daisuke…" Risa murmured as she left the main lobby-building-thing and headed towards the cabin. 'I hope he's still in there,' she thought. She slowly opened the cabin door without making any noise. 'It's so dark in here… I don't think he'd stay in here with no lights on…' Feeling dejected, Risa sighed and almost backed out the door.

"Me and Satoshi are gonna have a little talk," a deep voice said. Stunned, Risa looked up at the top bunk of Daisuke and Satoshi's bed. Sure enough, the Phantom Thief Dark was sitting up in the bed, wearing Daisuke's uniform.

Dark poked his head out of the door and, making sure no one was around, walked outside. 'You should transform back into me,' Daisuke said vaguely. 'It's only two o'clock, so it's still light out.' Dark forced a picture of Riku to conjure in his mind. Nothing happened. 'Why aren't you transforming?' Daisuke asked, suddenly interested.

'Shut up!' Dark snapped. 'I don't know-'

"Dark Mousy?" a girl's voice asked. Spinning around, Dark saw the girl was Ms. Risa Harada. "Well, well," he said, turning on the charm. "If it isn't Riku's twin sister…"

'How on Earth did she sneak up on us without you noticing?' Daisuke wondered.

"Hello Dark," Risa said flirtatiously. "Or should I say, Daisuke Niwa?"

'Augh!' Daisuke screamed. 'How on Earth does she know!'

Risa, still smiling cheerfully, said: "I saw you in the cabin. So how do you do it? Costume? Actual transformation?"

"What makes you think I'm that loser?" Dark said.

'Loser! What do you mean, loser?'

'Sorry Daisuke, but I gotta play it off somehow,' Dark reminded.

"I can prove it!" Risa said triumphantly. She flipped up Dark's collar and read: "Daisuke Niwa. It's mandatory that we sew our names under the collar of our shirts, Daisuke… I mean, Dark."

'Uh-oh,' Dark thought.

'Run!' Daisuke yelled. 'Run away!'

"No one will believe you," Dark said to her. "You have no real proof."

Smiling, Risa took out a tape recorder out of her bag. "Hee-hee!" she giggled. "I have the whole conversation on tape!"

'God, she's so shrewd!' Daisuke said.

"But if you do what I want, I'll record over this tape."

Dark rolled his eyes. 'No wonder we liked Riku more,' he thought, 'this girl is annoying!'

'Wait a minute, liked?' Daisuke asked curiously, 'So that means you don't like Riku anymore?'

Quickly changing the subject, Dark asked Risa what it was she wanted. "Go out with me," she said bluntly.

"What! No way!" Dark yelled. "You had your chance!"

'You tell her, Dark!' Daisuke supported. 'And, uh, technically, it's chances…'

"Okay then," she said, winking. "I'll just take this tape to the newspapers…"

"No!" Dark yelled. "Fine! I'll go out with you! Jeez!"

Risa grinned widely. "So transform into Daisuke!"

"It doesn't work that way!"

"Well then, do whatever you need to do. I'll turn around."

'What a strange turn of events…' Daisuke thought. Dark thought of Riku. He felt nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Dark sighed. He looked at Risa from behind. And again, felt nothing. Daisuke, frustrated that Dark wouldn't transform, let his mind wonder to Satoshi.

'I need to talk to him and see if that's really how he feels,' he realized. 'It's pointless to sit and mope-' Daisuke paused. 'You transformed!' he thought. 'All that thinking of Riku finally paid off, huh?'

'Yeah…' Dark said slowly, not wanting to discuss why he transformed.

"Risa?" Daisuke asked.

Risa turned around, smiling. "Daisuke-chan!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

'She called you Daisuke-chan!' Dark laughed.

"Uh, Risa, people are watching…"

"Oh Daisuke guess what?" she gushed. "Blah blah blah…"

'To think I once liked her...' Daisuke thought miserably.

"All students from class 2-A come to the main lobby!" the teachers voice rang out.

"I, uh, left something in the cabin!" Daisuke yelled to Risa as he gladly ran away from her.

'Both of them are so mysterious!' Risa thought happily as she ran to the lobby. When she entered, she looked everywhere for Riku, but she was nowhere in sight. "Risa!" Ritsuko yelled to her as she ran in her direction. "Have you seen Riku! She's missing!"

X I thought about it and decided that I'm not going to do the whole Satoshi-flashback thing. It's just too late to do it anyways. I've also decided that Daisuke is going to start liking Risa again. Please don't hit me Amber, it'll all work out!


	3. What Happened in the Cabin, Part 1

X I thought about it and decided that I'm not going to do the whole Satoshi-flashback thing. It's just too late to do it anyways. I've also decided that Daisuke is going to start liking Risa again. Please don't hit me Amber, it'll all work out!

Ch3. What Happened in the Cabin, Part 1

'So what're you gonna do about Risa?' Dark asked way too cheerfully.

'I don't know!' Daisuke responded as he ran like a madman towards the cabin. Panting, he reached the door and collapsed. 'What am I doing…?' Daisuke asked himself. 'If I reject Risa… everyone'll know about me and Dark… but Satoshi is the one I like.'

Sighing, Dark said, 'Yeah, but now Riku and you are on bad terms, and, judging by the what Satoshi said…'

Daisuke's throat tightened. He had totally forgotten about that. He stood up but then sat back on the ground in front of the cabin door again. His head was spinning. Riku, Risa, Satoshi… he already had enough stress trying to steal things with Dark and not get caught.

Tears began to form in his eyes. 'I'm such an idiot!' he thought. 'I thought having Dark around would make me stronger, but I'm still so weak!'

'No, Daisuke, you're not weak,' Dark said silently.

Suddenly, someone opened the door from inside. "Satoshi!" Daisuke cried. "I was just about to-" Satoshi held his hand out to Daisuke. "Huh?" he asked.

"Get up," Satoshi said, "you look like a fool sitting on the ground like that."

Obeying, Daisuke took Satoshi's hand. For a moment, both of them stood looking at each other in silence. "You can let go of my hand now," Satoshi said.

"Ah, sorry!" Daisuke said. "I'll, uh, be going to the lobby for the presentation now-" Satoshi, as Daisuke had turned to leave, grabbed him roughly and pulled him close to him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said blandly.

'What does that little punk think he's doing?' Dark yelled. Daisuke shuddered. He could feel Satoshi whispering something in his ear, but couldn't make out the words. 'What's going on?' he thought. 'I heard Satoshi say he didn't want to be with me before, but now he's acting so strange…'

"Come inside with me," Satoshi ordered, "you're not going to the presentation."

"Okay…" Daisuke muttered as he followed Satoshi inside like a lost puppy. 'You make me sick,' Dark told him, 'letting him order you around like a slave master…' Satoshi sat on his bed and Daisuke nervously sat down with him. The room consisted of two bunk beds, two end tables with lamps and drawers, and a bathroom. It wasn't very big, but Daisuke preferred it to the crowded lobby. "So where have you been all day?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, not able to bring himself to look him in the eyes.

"I've been avoiding you," Satoshi said without hesitation.

'I knew it,' Daisuke thought miserably.

"Because there's something I need to tell you, but I'm too much of a coward to say it."

'Say what?' Daisuke thought bitterly, 'That you don't want to be with me?'

"Daisuke, I love-"

Don't even say it!" Daisuke yelled, standing up. "You're just trying to mess with me! I know you were talking to me in the locker bay yesterday because no one else was there!"

Satoshi's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. "Stupid…" he whispered. "How could you even think that?" He began to tremble, causing Daisuke to panic.

"So you weren't talking to me?" he asked, "I don't understand!"

"You have no idea…" Satoshi continued as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Blah, blah, blah, bladdy-blah-blah…" the teacher at the podium rambled. No matter how hard she tried, Risa could not bring to sit still. 'Where's Daisuke?' she thought. 'And Riku's gone, too… I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Daisuke…' she thought.

"The presentation has been concluded," the teacher said. "You may all go to the recreation rooms or your cabins."

Risa left the lobby with a swarm of people, deciding she to find Riku. She thought long and hard (well, not really) about where she thought Riku would be. "The woods!" she said brightly (once again, not really). 'Riku's into all that tomboy-stuff, so-'

Risa stopped at wood's edge. She just couldn't get her brand new summer dress dirty in the woods! "Oh, no…" she said, hanging her head. It was six o'clock and dinner would be served in the lobby soon. 'My big sis is lost in the woods, so I should be more worried about her than my dress! I can get Dad to buy me a cuter one, anyway…' Lifting up the bottom of her dress, Risa set out to find her sister.

'Augh! Daisuke, he's crying! Do something!' Dark panicked. "Uh, umm, Satoshi, are you okay?" Daisuke asked awkwardly.

'You're always this emotional around this around him?' Krad asked. Satoshi went rigid. 'Yes, I'm still here. I wouldn't have awakened if you weren't so enmeshed with him. Oh, that's right… he doesn't know about me, does he? What will he think of you then? What will they both think?'

Satoshi wiped his eyes and looked up at Daisuke. "I can't really see without my glasses," he lied. "They're in the bathroom. Can you get them for me?"

"Yes! Yes I shall!" Daisuke said a little too loudly. Satoshi studied Daisuke as he panicked to find his glasses, which were obviously on the counter. 'He's too unlike you,' Krad pointed out. 'You can never guarantee that he'll feel the same way about you. And what's more, he'll definitely keep his distance from you once he finds out why you're really trying to capture Dark.'

"Your glasses!" Daisuke said, handing him his glasses (which were broken from Daisuke's exploits). Satoshi took them, doing his best to avoid any contact with Daisuke's hands. "You know, Satoshi," Daisuke said in a serious tone of voice, "I love you too… but… there's certain things that are in the way," he said uneasily, thinking of Risa and what Satoshi had said in the locker bay.

Satoshi looked away and said, "I wasn't talking to you in the locker bay."

Daisuke's heart leaped. 'Did you hear that, Dark! He wasn't talking to me!' Dark didn't answer. Something seemed wrong. 'Oh God,' he realized, 'This kid couldn't be Krad's tamer, could he?'

'Krad?' Daisuke asked. 'Who is Krad?'

'Why don't you ask Satoshi…' he said dully. "Satoshi, were you talking to… Krad?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi was shocked. "What! How on Earth-"

"Oh, it's nothing! Dark is just saying stupid things, so I thought I'd ask you," he said cheerfully.

'So Dark's caught on,' Krad said a little excitedly. 'Tell him, Satoshi. You know the only person you can fall back on is me.'

Daisuke… I need to tell you why I'm in charge of capturing Dark." Daisuke sat down next to Satoshi, who was trying his best not to look him in the eye.

'Daisuke, you should leave,' Dark said suddenly, 'You're not ready to hear this.'

'It's fine,' he replied. 'My feelings will still be the same, regardless.'


	4. What Happened in the Cabin, Part 2

X I'm not really all that pleased with the ending of Ch. 2. Yes I know it was a little short (Jasmine: Oh Courtney! Don't be so hard on yourself; me and Mr. Penguin thought it was great!). Amber's probably gonna yell at me 'cause everything went a little fast. Have you heard that one song "Clincher" by Chevelle? If not then YOU ARE A FOOL! My Tsubasa (Jasmine: You still haven't gotten around to letting me borrow Tsubasa #2 yet…) fan-fic is at a halt, again. I need my SUM 41 CD for inspiration… sniff… someone's borrowing it! Anyway, enjoy the 4th (and probably last) chapter. X

Ch. 4: What happened in the cabin, Part 2

"Ew!" Risa shrieked as she saw a frog leap across her path. "Riiiiku!" she yelled for about the umpteenth time. 'Hmph!' she thought. 'I wish Daisuke… er, Dark were here! Then we could just fly and look for Riku!' She continued searching (very slowly) for Riku. "Oh, I give up!" she cried, sitting on a stump. She began to cry, cursing Riku for getting herself lost. She looked at her watch (which perfectly matched her dress, shoes, and hair ribbons), and it was already six-thirty. "Waugh!" she cried, "Riku, where are you!"

Riku sat on the couch in one of the recreation rooms with Ritsuko. "It's a good thing I found you!" She said. Riku frowned. "What do you mean, 'found me'? I was just in the bathroom." Her and Ritsuko had been talking for a while about Daisuke, but it wasn't really helping her feel better. "So are you two still friends?" Ritsuko asked. Riku paused. "I don't really know. He said he still liked me as a friend, but I could tell he liked someone else…" "Risa?" Ritsuko asked. "I don't really know… I shouldn't have gotten so upset." "It's dinner time!" a cook called from the kitchen. "I think Risa went to go look for you, though," Ritsuko said as they got up. "Naah," Riku said teasingly, "she probably just went back to our cabin. I'll go get her." 'I don't really care where Risa is right now,' she thought as she left the lobby.

'I'm just looking for an excuse to talk to Daisuke.' She passed all the cabins, thinking of what she would say. 'Hey yeah,' she thought. 'I wonder where Satoshi is… I haven't seen him all day…' Riku approached the cabin and saw the lights were on. "Yes! Someone's there!" As she got closer to the cabin, she could hear yelling. 'That's Daisuke's voice!' she realized as she stopped. Her heart began to race. 'Oh, what'll I say? I'd better apologize for being so rash…Daisuke will forgive me.' Riku was walking again and she could hear someone else yelling back. 'Uh-oh', she thought. 'Is he in a fight?' Riku was now at the cabin door. She slowly opened it and gasped at what she saw.

Daisuke turned his head away from Satoshi. 'Now do you see why I told you to leave?' Dark asked silently. 'So the only way Satoshi can be rid of this 'Krad' guy is for him to capture you?' Daisuke asked Dark. 'We're the same person, Krad and I…but we'll both cease to exist if we're united.' Daisuke closed his eyes. 'All this stuff about the Hikari and Niwa clans…it's too hard to follow.' "What does Dark have to say?" Satoshi asked. "He says I wasn't ready to hear all this stuff."

There was an awkward pause. Finally, Satoshi just lay down on his bed, back to Daisuke. "I understand," he said dryly, "you can go to the lobby and eat with Riku." Daisuke frowned. "I broke up with Riku yesterday." Another pause. "What a stupid thing to do," Satoshi said blandly.

"Look, just 'cause you can keep your feelings bottled up doesn't mean I can!" Daisuke yelled. 'This is getting interesting,' Krad thought suspiciously. 'Maybe the Crystal Memory can be of use…' "I love you, Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled again, with Satoshi showing no signs of interest. Sighing, Daisuke prepared to leave. "How…?" Satoshi asked as he sat up. "How can you say you love me when you know what situation we'd be in! My wanting to capture Dark is totally selfish!"

"Selfish but understandable, Satoshi! If I were in your situation I'd do the same thing!" "I know how close you are to Dark though! How could you even stand to look me in the eyes if he wasn't ever around anymore!" Daisuke opened his mouth to say something, but realized how much sense Satoshi was making.

'I don't know what to do…' Daisuke thought. Dark said nothing. 'It would be good for you to just give up on this,' Krad said softly. Satoshi clenched his fists. "Go on, just leave, Daisuke-" His eyes widened. Daisuke was pressed up against him, whispering. "Oh, I love you Satoshi, I really do, but… I don't want Dark to disappear…"

Satoshi sighed and wrapped his arms around Daisuke. ' I don't know what to do or how to act,' he thought. He wanted to be with Daisuke, to make him happy, but he had a lurking suspicion that it would all end badly. 'I don't want him to be lonely on my account…' "It'll be fine…don't cry…" Daisuke, looking teary-eyed, looked up at Satoshi. He slowly shifted himself up and pressed his lips against Satoshi's. Satoshi shuddered and opened his mouth to Daisuke. 'I'm gonna transform…' Daisuke thought vaguely as he felt Satoshi's tongue in his mouth. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes as Daisuke transformed. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

Dark averted his eyes. "Do you really love Daisuke?" he asked. Satoshi nodded. Dark pressed himself against Satoshi. "If you hurt him I'll kill you,'' he said as he kissed him. Satoshi's mind was swirling as Dark changed to Daisuke. 'Why did Dark kiss me…? Why did I kiss him back?' he thought as he ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair. Suddenly the door opened and Riku was standing in the doorway, her eyes as wide as they could possibly be. "Augh!" Daisuke cried as he jumped off Satoshi. 'It's a good thing I transformed back when I did, or else we'd have quite a situation on our hands!' Dark laughed. 'What the hell do you mean!' Daisuke yelled back. 'We still _do_ have a situation on our hands!' "What were you…? Daisuke, you broke up with me for _him!_" she yelled, pointing at Satoshi.

'It's rude to point…' Satoshi thought distantly. "Uh, um, it's not what-" "LOOK AT YOU!" she yelled. "YOU STILL HAVE A HARD-ON!" 'Hmmm,' Satoshi thought. 'He does.' Daisuke blushed and covered himself up, listening to Dark's laughter. "N-no, you don't understand, I'm going out with your sister!"

"WHAT!" Riku and Satoshi yelled in unison. 'Uh-oh', Dark said as he faded away, not wanting to see the impending battle. "I am so out of here!" Riku hollered as she stormed through the door, not even bothering to shut it all the way. Satoshi turned his head and looked at Daisuke. "I'm only going out with her because she knows I'm Dark! I'm being blackmailed!" Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "Is that the truth?" "Yes that's the truth…" Daisuke said, hanging his head.

"Pfft…hahahahahahahahahhaha!" Satoshi laughed, shocking Daisuke(and Dark). 'H-he's laughing…' Dark thought. 'Well, he's human, I guess,' Daisuke reminded. 'He just doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd be laughing at anything.' "Who'd be so careless to get themselves found out like that?" Satoshi continued, starting to embarrass Daisuke, thus provoking Dark's laughter.

"C'mon Satoshi, be serious!" Daisuke pleaded. He immediately stopped laughing and sat up on the bed. 'Weird…' Dark thought. 'Are you guys role-reversing or something? It seems like Satoshi should be telling _you_ to be serious…' "What is Riku gonna do?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, as if he'd know the answer. "Even if she tells anyone, I doubt anyone will believe her. It just seems so outrageous."

'But what about dinner!' Dark yelled, popping up out of nowhere. 'It's past seven and _I'm starving!_' Daisuke's stomach growled. "Should we go to the lobby?" He asked. "You can," Satoshi said, lying down again. "I'm going to sleep." 'It's too early!' Dark thought. 'How can he sleep! Jeez, Daisuke, your love interest is boring!' 'What're you talking about?' Daisuke snapped. 'You like him too. Don't say you don't!' 'Like hell I like him!' Dark yelled back. 'Then why did you kiss him, Don Juan?' Daisuke responded smartly. 'Uh…t-that wasn't what it seemed like! Riku! Riku is the one I like!' 'Yeah, yeah,' Daisuke replied as he turned off the light and headed out the door towards the lobby. 'Tell yourself whatever lies you need to…'


	5. What Happened in the Woods

X hmm… I liked that chapter a lot (Jasmine: I agree, but I still say you should have stuck with the original Dark/Satoshi scene…)! It was the best one yet (in my opinion)! I think I should unfold the plot a little more. I should be working on my speech for Kerzee's class, but who cares? Did you see Fullmetal tonight! I love Roy! Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy Roy… continue until annoyed. X

Ch.5 What happened in the woods

Daisuke sat at the table next to Takeshi, who was bothering him about why he was so late. "Hey, I heard about Riku! Why'd ya dump her? I overheard them talking and Ritsuko said it's 'cause of Risa!" Daisuke sighed and stopped eating. "It's _not_ because of Risa. Well, now it kinda is, but it wasn't before!"

'Less talk more eat!' Dark hollered at Daisuke. Ignoring Takeshi, Daisuke was interrupted again by someone tapping angrily on his shoulder. 'Jeez!' Dark screamed. 'Can a guy get a little fricking food in this hellhole!' Daisuke turned around and saw it was Ritsuko. "Get yer butt out of that chair and follow me!" she ordered, turning to walk away somewhere. "Uh… what?" Daisuke asked before Ritsuko grabbed him by the hand charged off.

Satoshi lay on his back, staring at the top bunk. 'It'll be very awkward tomorrow,' Satoshi thought. Tomorrow each group of four would be exploring the grounds with one of the teachers of counselors. 'Why aren't you worried about that girl?' Krad asked. 'I know Daisuke is unwary enough to get himself in that situation. And I trust him.'

Krad was silent. 'Well, we'll see where your trust gets you in the end,' he added dryly before fading out. "Finally I can think in peace," Satoshi mumbled. 'But Daisuke _is_ going out with someone else, even if it _is_ only a relationship of convenience…' Satoshi tossed and turned as he tried to ignore his growling stomach.

'It's not like me to be acting like this,' he thought uneasily. Sighing, he rolled over again. 'Whatever. I'll be able to spend the whole day with Daisuke tomorrow, so who cares?'

"What! Dump Risa and go back out with Riku!" Daisuke yelled.

"Duh!" Ritsuko said. "Look, Riku still really likes you!"

Daisuke sighed. "Where is Riku, anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject. 'Who cares!' Dark yelled. "I. WANT. TO. EAT!'

Ritsuko paused. "Y'know, I think she went to go look for Risa!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Have you seen her!" he asked, starting to get worried. Even if she annoying, she still his "girlfriend", and he couldn't just leave her to wander around. Ritsuko shook her head. "I'm gonna go look for her!" Daisuke shouted, charging away.

"Wait! What about Riku!" she asked.

"I'll, uh, think about it!" Daisuke ran out of the doors, thinking of where Risa could possibly be. 'So now that theme-whore is more important than my food!' Dark asked angrily. Ignoring him, Daisuke continued to try and think of where Risa could be.

This wasn't an easy task with Dark muttering in the background. "The woods!" Daisuke said, still ignoring Dark's bad mood. "She probably thought Riku would most likely be in the woods, so she might've gone to look for her in there!" he said as he walked towards the woods. 'What if your theory is wrong?' Dark cynically asked. "Well I thought about that, and that's why I'm transforming into you so we can just fly and look." Dark sighed. 'You idiot, we don't have Wiz! How the hell are we supposed to fly?'

"Dammit!" Daisuke yelled. 'Maybe Risa's rubbing off on you,' Dark laughed. 'Well, since I figure we're not ever gonna eat, so I'm going to sleep. G'night.'

'Wait, I need help!' Daisuke said. Too late. 'God, he's already asleep,' he thought bitterly. Daisuke set off wondering how he would find Risa and then how he would get back. As he walked on, he could hear sobbing sounds. 'That's her!' he thought. "Risa! Risa, are you there?"

"D-Daisuke-chan?" she asked, annoying him like crazy. 'Daisuke, not Daisuke-chan!' he thought as he walked toward the sound of her voice.

"Daisuke-Ni!" she cried, throwing her arms around him when he approached her.

"Hey, uh, Risa, could you stop adding suffixes to my name? Just Daisuke, okay?"

Risa ignored him. "Oh, Dai-chan, it was _horrible_! I went off to find Riku, b-but I can't find her and-"

Daisuke put his hand to her mouth. "Daisuke, not Dai-chan. And Riku's fine, she's… umm… at the lobby or something," he said, glad he got her quiet. He turned around and began walking. "You didn't make any turns, so we should only have to walk straight back. Jeez, you walked far, though…" Daisuke could hear Risa panting behind him.

"Ni-chan, y-you're walking so-"

Daisuke stopped and turned around. "Risa?" he asked. She was on the ground, holding her ankle.

"D-Dai-kun…" she whispered. "Waugh! M-my ankle! I tripped! Waugh!" Risa began to cry hysterically, causing Daisuke to panic.

'Dark! Hey Dark!' he called out. No answer. 'Dammit! He's asleep,' he thought. "Risa!" he yelled over her hysterics. "_Risa_!" She stopped immediately. "It's too dark, so I'm gonna carry you so I can find a place to stay overnight."

Risa's lip began to tremble.

"B-but my dress… I don't wanna stay outside overnight!" she yelled as she began to cry again.

'Ignore, Ignore, Ignore…' Daisuke thought as he picked her up and started to walk off. 'Damn, I can't see,' he thought. "Hey Risa, what time does your watch say?" he asked.

Still sniffling she said, "Eight o'clock…"

Daisuke began to get more frantic now. He knew he wasn't on the right path anymore, but finding shelter was most important. "There!" he yelled, looking at a small cave-like thing. He rushed in and immediately put Risa down. 'What should I do about her ankle?' he wondered as he saw her start to whine again. 'She's sprained it, but…' Daisuke frowned in deep thought. Finally, as the thought came to him, he said, "Risa, I'm gonna go look for something that can splint your ankle."

Risa shook her head. "No Dai-Dai, that's impossible. It's too dark and you have nothing to wrap it with."

Daisuke paused. 'Jeez, she might be right!' he thought miserably. "Oh! Risa, you're a genius!" he yelled. "I can use my shirt to wrap your ankle!"

Taking off his uniform shirt, Daisuke wrapped and tied Risa's ankle.

"Well, I guess it's good you were the only one to wear your school uniform today," Risa said, "because you still have your undershirt!"

Daisuke nodded and looked at her watch. 'It's almost eight-thirty,' he thought.

"I bet they're gonna start looking for us tomorrow," Risa said softly.

'She actually sounds intelligent,' Daisuke thought as he listened to her.

"So how do you transform?" she asked.

"Feelings of love. But now I can kinda transform on my own, seeing as how I've done it so many times."

'Hmm,' Risa thought. 'This is really weird, talking to Daisuke like this… at school he's usually so klutzy and tactless, but to realize he's really like this…' Risa and Daisuke continued to ask each other questions, starting to understand each other more and more.


	6. When Satoshi left

X I'm so tired. Sleep. Hmm. I remember when I used to do that… Maybe I should try it again. There's defiantly gonna be a sequel to this. Editors #1 & 2 should read the earlier chapters and tell me what they should be called when I type it (Jasmine: You mean when _I_ type it!). Riku's not gonna play a big role and neither is Krad. Dark's still uncertain. I don't know what to do with him. That damn "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" song is on (Jasmine: I love that song 3!)… again! Curse you Green Day (Jasmine: I love Green Day 3!)! Why does your song haunt me! My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only one that's beating… Dammit! Damn it to Hell! still listens to song anyway X

Ch. 6 When Satoshi left

There was a loud knock on the door. Groaning, Riku got up and answered it.

"Hello Ms. Harada," the teacher said. "At nine the groups are exploring the grounds. Tell the others that." The teacher left and Riku shut the door.

It was eight-thirty. Sighing, she looked at the top bunks, looking for her homosexual ex and her traitor sister… but no one was there. 'Oh no! I'm alone!' she thought. 'How am I gonna explain this!' She looked around frantically, and she saw a wisp of sky blue hair peeking out from underneath the blankets. 'Oh… Satoshi's here…' She walked over to him and shook him, attempting to wake him.

"Unn? What? What?" Satoshi asked as he rolled over, still half asleep.

"Where's Daisuke and my sister?" Riku yelled.

"Oh… Okay," Satoshi said and fell back asleep.

"Wake up idiot!" Riku yelled as she kicked him.

He sat up, looking a little startled, but still sleepy. "What?" he asked again, looking like he could fall asleep at any minute.

"My sister and Daisuke are missing, and all the groups are touring the grounds!" she exclaimed.

Satoshi snapped awake at once. "Daisuke's gone?" he asked, finally looking alert.

'Yes, and he's with that girl,' Krad said. 'Are you aware of what they could be doing? Or why they're not here in the first place!'

'All that doesn't matter,' Satoshi said back as he got up and looked for his glasses. 'Oh…' he thought, reminding himself. 'He broke them…'

"Hello?" Riku yelled. "What are we gonna do?"

Satoshi took his and Riku's pillows and stuffed them under Daisuke's blankets. "Well, we can just say Daisuke's asleep with a fever," he said.

"What about my sister?" Riku asked.

"Say she's taking a shower or something," Satoshi said, more concerned with finding Daisuke than even thinking about Risa. "Since we won't be able to explore the grounds with only two people, I can go search for them," he said as he began to dig through his bag for some clothes.

"And why do I have to stay here?" Riku asked defiantly.

'Is the other one like that?' Krad asked as he heard Riku yelling at Satoshi.

'No, she's whiny, not pushy,' Satoshi responded flatly. He still hadn't gotten used to having Krad in him, and certainly understood how Daisuke and Dark felt more comfortable with each other.

"You're staying because everyone can't be missing at the same time, and when I find them it won't be a problem finding my way back," Satoshi responded as he went into the bathroom and started to change.

Riku huffed and sat down on her bed. 'Could she have actually gone out to find me?' she thought guiltily. 'And what about Daisuke?'

Satoshi came out and told her to tell the teacher that he was in the lobby. He left Riku alone in the room, wondering where exactly Daisuke could have gone.

"Unn… It's morning," Daisuke murmured as he woke up the next day. 'It's so light out…' he thought.

'Daisuke! What were you doing while I was sleeping!' Dark asked gleefully.

"Whoa!" Daisuke said as he realized that Risa was practically on top of him.

'Daisuke how could you? I thought you loved Satoshi!' Dark continued as Daisuke rolled Risa off of him.

'I, uh, I don't think anything happened… we just talked!' Daisuke said to Dark, who was laughing hysterically.

Risa slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh! Wh-where am… oh Niwa," she said, smiling.

Daisuke didn't smile back. 'I feel kind of odd,' he told Dark.

'It's 'cause you _looove _her!' he teased. 'Daisuke loves Risa, Daisuke loves Risa!" Dark said in a singsong voice.

"Ni-chan, my ankle still hurts!" Risa cried as he shook his head, trying to ignore Dark's chants.

"C'mere, I'll carry you-!" Daisuke tripped over a rock while trying to get to her. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into hers.

"D-Daisuke…" she murmured.

"You finally didn't add any suffixes…" he murmured as he felt his heart skip a beat.

'Daisuke you two-timing idiot!' Dark yelled as Daisuke's lips hovered centimeters above Risa's.

'I shouldn't be doing this…' he thought as he pressed his lips to hers. His head was a swirling mass of confusion as she shifted her hands to his shoulders.

'You're transforming!' Dark agonized.

'I'm… wha?' Daisuke thought as he began to transform.

"Oh! D-Dark!" Risa cried as he broke the kiss and flew off of her.

"Daisuke you idiot!" he yelled, wiping his mouth.

'S-sorry!' Daisuke said. 'I don't know what came over me! Her face was so close to mine, and…'

'There's no excuse!' Dark yelled back. "Get up!" Dark snapped at Risa. The sooner they left the woods, the better.

"I can't put pressure on my ankle!" Risa squealed.

Dark (reluctantly) picked up Risa and walked off. 'Why the hell did you transform!' Dark yelled to Daisuke.

'I… I don't know!' Daisuke said back.

Risa stayed quiet most of the way back. "Umm… Dark? Could you transform back into Dai?" she finally asked.

"Gladly!" he yelled as he thought of Satoshi. Dark transformed, and faded away as soon as he did.

'Jeez, he's really mad,' Daisuke thought.

"Niwa-kun?" Risa asked quietly. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Daisuke blushed furiously. "Uh, um, well we're going out and all," he stammered.

Risa paused before speaking again. "Does Dark hate me?"

'Yes,' Daisuke thought, but he didn't tell her. "Well, he was just a little surprised I transformed when I did," he said.

"You transform according to feelings of love, right?" Risa asked excitedly. "So that means you love me?"

Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. 'No!' he thought. 'Satoshi! Satoshi is the one I love!'

He ignored Risa the rest of the way, feeling guilty that he kissed her. 'But we're dating,' he thought. 'So technically I'm cheating on her with Satoshi…' He hung his head, feeling guilty for thinking like that.

"I can see the lobby from here," Risa said, pointing up ahead.

Daisuke could see all the groups gathered around the lobby. "I wonder where Riku and Satoshi are," he said, still wondering what to do with Risa.

"Daisuke! Risa! What on earth are you two doing?" the teacher asked as they came into full sight.

"Ms. Harada sprained her ankle!" Daisuke said to her.

"Oh my! But Riku told me you were in the bathroom when I visited your cabin!"

"Oh, uh, she… she thought she saw something in the woods…" Daisuke said disbelievingly.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "And you went with her? I thought you were sleeping."

Daisuke's heart was beating like crazy. "She, uh, woke me up," he lied.

"You two weren't doing anything I should know about, were you?" the teacher asked, not believing their story. Risa blushed and turned her head.

"No!" Daisuke said, hoping she couldn't tell he was blushing.

"Yeah," the teacher said, smiling. "You're not the kind of kid who would do something like that." She helped Risa up and walked her into the lobby.

Daisuke headed to his cabin, hoping to see Satoshi. 'I should tell him what I did," Daisuke thought as he spotted him packing his things. "What're you doing?"

"I'm packing. I requested that my father pick me up early."

"Hmm?" Daisuke said. 'Why would he want to go home six days early?' he thought as he saw him zip up his bags. "Satoshi, I have something I need to tell you…" Daisuke said, rubbing his head.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Satoshi said dryly.

'What…?' Daisuke thought. 'He couldn't be talking about Risa… could he?' He reached out and touched Satoshi's shoulder. "Satoshi… What are you-"

Satoshi shrugged off his hand. "I trusted you… I let myself get close to you… to _love_ you… and I thought you loved me. I _actually_ fell for it! I should've listened to Krad…"

"Are you… talking about Risa?" Daisuke whispered.

"I saw you on top of her, kissing her!" Satoshi yelled, spinning around.

'He-he's crying…' Daisuke thought as he noticed that Satoshi had tears running down his face.

Satoshi wiped his eyes and hung his head, so angry he couldn't bring himself to look at Daisuke. He had gone out into the woods to search for Daisuke (and Risa, but mostly Daisuke), and when he found them, he had seen Daisuke kissing her. "I feel like an idiot," he said bitterly.

'You should,' Krad hissed. 'I warned you about that girl… but you _trusted_ him.'

Daisuke was silent. 'What can I really say?' he thought. 'I did kiss Risa… but do I like her?' Daisuke clinched his fists and grinded his teeth. "I don't know what my feelings are for her. I honestly don't."

"What makes you think I care!" Satoshi yelled as he sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

'For him to open up to someone seems ten times harder than it would be for me…' Daisuke thought miserably.

Satoshi stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked up to Daisuke and stopped as he came directly to his side. "I won't forgive you. I'm not going to lie to you. If I ever see you or Dark again, I won't be your ally." He walked to the door and opened it slowly. "But… I won't be your enemy, either."

X Yes, it's over. No more. Over. Done. Zip (Jasmine: Okay Courtney, we get it, the fan-fic's over!). But, there _will_ be a sequel! You'll see twice the Satoshi (Jasmine: cough Liar! cough) but even less Dark. When I type this up (Jasmine: Once again, when she means I, Jasmine, the greatest person in the world, type this up) there'll be titles and stuff, but not now (Jasmine: Well, technically, yes now, because I'm typing this and there are titles and stuff…).


End file.
